The Eleventh Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor is the eleventh and current incarnation of the Doctor and made his first appearance in Doctor Who in David Tennants last story The End of Time. Series 5 In his first adventure as the Doctor he meets Amy Pond and Rory Williams who would join him in his travels thorugh out Series 5. Series 6 Death of the Doctor In the series 6 opener a future Eleventh Doctor invited Amy, Rory and River s ong (his closed friends) to the Utah Desert but the Doctor is killed by an Astronaut that rose from a lake. But when a younger verison of the Time lord (some 200 years younger) arrives when they are all morning it causes shockwaves, because like everyone eles he too was invited and quickly Amy, Rory and River learn that they can't tell the Doctor he will be killed. They continue there travels. Further Adventures Through out the series the Doctor does a series of tests on Amy to see if she is pregnant. In The Almost People the Doctor is cloned ,Amy confonts what she thinks is the cloned Doctor telling him he died or going to be killed but the Doctors reveal that they swapped around. Search For Amy & Melody The Doctor saves Amy with Rory in a Good Man Goes to War when she is kinapped by the Eye Patch Lady and her soliders. Amy gives birth there to her baby Melody but she is taken away from her so they can use her child as a weapon against the Doctor. Her child is revealed to be River Song, as the Eye Patch Lady escapes with Melody the Doctor Leaves the find her on his own. Calling The Doctor Amy and Rory contact the Doctor by writing his name in a corn field where he tells them he didn't find her. Then Amy and Rorys childhood firend hijacks the Tardis and land 1938 she is shot and it is revealed that Mels is short for Melody, she regnerates into River Song. So Amy and Rory sort of brought up their child in a werid way. In the God Complex the Doctor leaves Amy and Rory at their house instead of watching them get killed in on of his dangerous adventures. Death of the Doctor Then 200 years later the doctor is nearing his death but on the eve before his death he arrives at Craig's house the Doctors old friend to find the Cybermen under a department store.Then the Doctor makes his way to his death. But River dosen't kill him and time is splintered, all of time happens at once because of this. The Doctor persuaeds River to go back and he is killed. But it wasn't the Doctor who she murdered just the teselecta which imitated his form. Now everyone thinking he was dead the Doctor continues his adventures. But soon River explains to Amy and Rory that he is still alive. But the oldest question still awaits the Doctor and the fall of the eleventh at Tranzalor. The silence have been trying to stop him reaching Tranzalor because a question will be asked and will then be answered truthly. The question is Doctor who? Christmas Special 2011 When the Doctor is helped by a woman named Madge World War II, he never forgets to return the favour so when Madge Arwell and her two children, Lily and Cyril, evacuated to a draughty old house in Dorset, where the caretaker is a mysterious young man in bow tie, and a big blue parcel is waiting for them under the tree. They enter a magical new world and learn that a life is more fun and dengours witha Time Lord. Series 7